(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer plastic container and a method of producing the same which accommodates foods or drinks and is sealed with a lid to preserve the contents. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multilayer plastic container and a method of producing the same which uses the delamination between the inner surface layer and the layer contacting the inner surface layer thereof for removing a lid to open it, nevertheless it can be sealed with the lid merely by using a sealing ring having an even surface, with easy openability rendered thereto.
(b) Description of the Related Art
There is known a method for opening a packaging container in which, as shown in FIG. 5, a flanged multilayer container sealed with a lid at the flange portion thereof is opened by using the delamination therein between its inner surface layer and the layer contacting the inner surface layer and completing the opening by breaking the inner surface layer near the open end of the multilayer container. Because the opening of such a packaging container proceeds between the layers of the multilayer container, the packaging container has an advantage that the lid and the inner surface layer of the multilayer container may be sealed strongly to each other while ensuring easy openability. This opening method, however, involves the break of the inner surface layer of the multilayer container near the open end of the multilayer container, thereby requiring the formation of a circular recess in the inner surface layer in order to facilitate the breaking. The formation of the circular recess has been performed by sealing the multilayer container with a lid, using a specified sealing ring having a circular projection.